


Dog fur and love potions

by Amelia_Stilinski



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Amortentia potion, Bottom!Remus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Stilinski/pseuds/Amelia_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus smells dog fur when he smells the amortentia potion which surprises and intrigues Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog fur and love potions

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is my first fic. All comments are welcome. Enjoy!

It was the marauders 6th year at Hogwarts when Professor Slughorn showed them the amortentia potion. He passed it around the room and asked each student to tell the class what they smelt Lily Evans said it smelt like cinnamon and grass, little did she know James body wash was cinnamon and when the chaser heard this he jumped up yelling 'she loves me' and ran out of the classroom before he had a chance to smell the potion.

After everyone stopped laughing at the disturbance it was continued to be passed around. Frank Longbottom said it smelled like roses and apples. While Mary Macdonald insisted it smelt like pine and fresh air by this time James Potter had calmed down enough to rejoin the class. When it got to Remus Lupin's turn he took a sniff and his face went almost the same red as his Gryffindor robes he then told the class in a voice barley above a whisper that he smelt dog fur.

James fell of his chair in hysterical laughter and had to be taken to the hospital wing by a giggling Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black looked surprised then gave Remus a big smile and a winks before smirking for the rest of the lesson. Everyone else in the class was confused by this display but were use to the marauders antics by now.

After everyone who wanted to was finished smelling the potion they were taught to brew it with a warning that they were not to take any of it out of the classroom. Despite this warning when Professor Slughorn performed a summoning spell for the potion it flew out of several students bags including Severus Snape's. As they were leaving the classroom Sirius walked up behind Remus and growled in his ear making an involuntary shiver go down the shorter boys spine. 

Later that day Remus was hiding in the 6th year Gryffindor boys dorm when Sirius walked in. Remus blushed and hid under the covers, Sirius saw this and walked over to the werewolf's bed. He pulled the covers down on the bed to find the younger boys face buried in his pillow.

'Moony look at me' said Sirius in a stern voice. Remus slowly looked up from his pillow to the dark eyes of his best friend 'I know you don't like me like that and it's okay, I'm sorry I made things awkward between us but your just so funny and handsome I couldn't help but fall in love with you" Remus muttered timidly looking back down at his hands. 

Sirius brought his hand to cup Remus' cheek and tilted his face up then leaned down to capture Remus' lips with his own. The werewolf was shocked at first then he started to kiss the animagi back after a minute of this they had to pull apart to breath but rested their foreheads against one and other. 'I love you' Sirius whispered breathless. 'I love you too Padfoot' Remus replied.

This time it was Remus who captured Sirius lips and kissed him with more passion then he had ever kissed anyone with. Padfoot then licked Moony's lips asking for entrance but Remus cheekily refused. So Sirius reached down and massaged Remus' already half hard member causing him to gasp granting Sirius entrance. 

The kiss deepens as Remus grinded against Sirius' hand and lifted his thigh between the older boys legs rubbing it against his straining erection. Sirius growled into the kiss which caused Remus to moan loudly. Then Remus started to need more so he ripped Sirius' shirt off. While Sirius pulled Remus' over his head and chucks it on the floor.

Remus suddenly nervous slid his hands inside the front of the other boy's pants. His eyes widened at the size of the erect member in the palm of his hand. With the sound of Sirius' moans to encourage him he started stroking the cock in his hand, he only stopped to flick his thumb over the leaking slit. 

It all started becoming too much for Sirius so he unziped and pulled off the younger boys pants and boxers before doing the same to his own. If Remus thought Sirius was big in his hand it was nothing compared to how big he looked out naked he had to be at least 9" 'how's that going to fit inside me" Remus whispered slightly scared.

Sirius gave him a big wolfy grin as he licked his fingers slick then started to rub them against Remus' entrance causing him to buck his hips and moan. Then he pushed one slick finger inside. Remus moaned loudly as Sirius started to pump his finger in and out of the virgin hole then added a second then a third. "Please Sirius please" Remus begged "tell me what you want baby" Sirius replied. "Please ugh please fuck me!" Remus screamed in pleasure. 

Sirius pulled his fingers out causing Remus to whimper at the empty feeling. He leaned over and grabbed his wand from the pocket of his pants and cast a lubracation spell on Remus' hole then lined himself up and pushed in slowly. His eyes rolled back into his head moaning Remus' name over and over. 

When he bottomed out he stared thrusting slowly careful not to hurt Remus but Remus wasn't having that "faster, harder" he moaned and that's all it took for Sirius' self control to snap and then he was slamming into moony like their was no tomorrow. "Sirius!" Remus screamed out when he felt Sirius hit his bundle of nerves "found it" Sirius grinned aiming for that spot with every thrust. 

When he felt him self get close he grabbed on to Remus' throbbing erection and pumped in time with his thrust. That is all it took to send Remus over the edge he came all over both boys stomachs. Remus' muscles clamping down on Sirius' throbbing member caused Sirius's juices to explode into him.

Sirius pulled out and collapsed next to Remus pullinghim to his chest and brought the blankets up to cover their naked bodies.


End file.
